1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, a method for manufacturing the same and a method for manufacturing a multilayer printed wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
In international patent publication 2007/129545, technology for forming pads on a multilayer printed wiring board is proposed. A multilayer printed wiring board in international patent publication 2007/129545 has a built-in multilayer substrate in which conductive patterns are formed at a fine pitch. Through the built-in multilayer substrate, the lead terminals of an IC chip to be mounted are electrically connected to the circuits formed in the multilayer printed wiring board. In such a multilayer printed wiring board, the multilayer substrate is positioned in the portion where the IC chip is to be mounted, thereby enabling finer wiring in that portion. Accordingly, an IC chip with lead terminals arrayed at fine intervals is mounted accurately. The contents of international patent publication 2007/129545 are incorporated herein in this application.